Proof of Love
by Setryochi
Summary: Hatsumi has made up her mind and decides to show Ryoki that she really loves him. MATURE CONTENT, do not read if adult content is offensive to you.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the manga Hot Gimmick, I don't own the characters, and I'm only borrowing them for this non-for-profit story. 

Ok, this is my first Hot Gimmick fic and it's a LEMON between Hastumi and Ryoki. I hope you like it, it's a little out of character though. Please, if you aren't old enough to view this turn back now. Otherwise, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Proof of Love By Setryochi

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had come to my attention that Ryoki Tachibana had never been shown real, genuine love. It saddened me. I was also upset with myself, how could I not see his pain? Here I was being selfish thinking of myself not wanting to be with him out of fear. Fear of what? I didn't want to be looked down upon and I didn't want to hurt my family. I was always so selfish! But I didn't want to hurt my family...

That's why I'm taking all the neccesary precautions. I went dressed in a silly, white, party wig and sunglasses. I wore clothes that didn't match, I looked like any other fashion fanatic on the streets. I left late at night saying I was running to the convience store for an energy drink, something to help me study, I told my mother. She smiled and shrugged thinking it was extreme, but happy that I was studying none-the-less. I walked down the hall and into the stairway, there was a trash can in the corner that I had stuffed a plastic bag filled with my disguise. I hurridly dressed and jogged down the steps, to make the trip faster. At the end of the steps I was breathing hard and sweating. Opening the door I looked out and made sure no one was around. Satisfied I crept out, quietly, but quickly, I dashed to the exit door and hurried to the street.

Walking into the store the clerk smiled, he was oblivious to who I really was. At least I hoped. Now I know this sounds extreme, and a bit crazy. And who'd have thought I'd of done something like this? When I set my mind to something I can usually accomplish many things. With a mind set on showing Ryoki love, I would get through this. I scanned the isles looking for the asprin and feminine products. I found the area and looked for the little boxes with three condoms in each one. To my dismay, there were several boxes with several different colors. Some were "ribbed", others flavored, with lubericant, studded... What was I supposed to get? I didn't think this out so well (-.-;;). Sigh. I clenched my eyes shut and reached out, I felt a box and plucked it from it's hook. Opening my eyes I looked down, it was plain white, with "Warming lubricant" written in big letters. My cheeks were burning and I hopped the sunglasses helped. I walked over to the coolers, a familiar area of the convenient store, I plucked a drink from inside and grabbed a candy bar off the shelf so I wasn't just getting a pack of rubbers.

Walking up to the counter the clerk smiled and greeted me, when I didn't answer he continued to smile, "So you always wear sunglasses at night?"

I blinked and looked at him, "h-huh?"

He pointed to the dark shades over my eyes. I smiled nervously, "it's... it's the... um... style, yeah it's the style." He told me the total and I handed him the money. Giving me my change he thanked me and asked me to come again. I blushed a deep, burning, red as I walked out of the conveniece store.

At the trash can i took my disguise out of I sighed in relief. I stripped the wig off and sunglasses, I took off the funny orange skirt and stripped top from over my normal clothes. Tucking them back in the bag I pushed it into the trash and planned to come back tomorrow after school to stuff it in my back pack.

"I'm back," I said walking straight to my room.

"Did you get your energy drink?" My mother asked stopping me. I became stiff, my back straight and my legs stuck to the very spot.

"Uh, yeah... I'm going to drink it while I study." I turned to face her hiding the bag at my legs, "I still have a lot to do, the math is killing me." I try to smile, I try to make it believable.

My mom smiles, "Don't stay up too late," she tells me. A mother's worry clearly in her voice.

I grin, "sure, I just need to get in these last few problems, I'm really starting to understand." I'm lying like crazy. She tells me "good night" because she's heading to sleep. I head to my room nervous and scared. My eyes must be bugging out right now. I sigh closing the door. Akane's asleep, which is a really good thing. I take out the drink and the candy bar, I leave the package in the bag and roll it up, it's loud and crinkly. I stuff it under my pillow and sigh. I look at the energy drink and candy bar, I look at my desk and the open notebook and paper just for show. I close it and stash the drink and candy in the desk drawer. I'll have it some other time.

IIIIIIIIIII

I found myself in the library secretly looking up books that could teach me about sex, oral pleasure, even toys. I wore the silly disguise to do this as well. On top of the embarrassing books I would have to avoid Ryoki and other girls from school. I was preparing myself, and so I read about positions, ways to kiss, how to make a man wild with passion. My cheeks would burn like this for hours. My heart would be beating like this for the rest of the week, I couldn't help but think about these things now. After reading the books, seeing the pictures, it was all that was on my mind. I was soon feeling things stirring in my tummy, it was tingly, and I wanted to be touched. I almost wanted to touch myself to stop the feelings that were snowballing into urges, uncontrollable urges. I realized I needed to see him right away.

At my house I was all alone, but how long I didn't know. My panties were damp and I felt weird. It made me think I was getting my period and I felt gross. The fabric of my bra was tickling my breasts, I had never had this trouble before. I dropped my bag in the open closet and tucked some orange fabric back into it. I couldn't shake the feeling of being dirty and my clothes felt funny all over, the hem of my skirt felt like it was higher on my thighs than I remembered. Sigh. I decided to take a shower, it would hopefully help this pressure in my neather regions.

In the bathroom I peeled away my clothes. First my shoes, socks, my skirt and shirt. I looked in the mirror, I turned to the side, and turned to look at my butt. I was thin, my breasts were small, but they fit my body well. My butt wasn't big, it was there, but not big and my legs were slender. I stretched my arms above my head to watch them perk up and stretch with my arms. I sighed, I wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, that was for sure, but I couldn't say I was unhappy with what I had been dealt. I slowly pulled down the straps of my bra, my pink nipples peaking over the tops of my plain, white bra as it slid down. The fabric rubbing against them made them stand out, tingling. I unclasped it and left in on the top of the pile I had already stacked up with my outer wear. I studied them more, not bigger than a handful, not so tiny that I looked too young. I couldn't help but cup them in my hands and push them up to make more cleavage. The feeling of my hands was nice, I was tempted to massage the fleshy mounds. Instead I slid my hands down to loop my thumbs in the sides of my white undies. I pushed and they rolled over the swell of my butt and all I had to do was let go and they fell to my ankles. My panties still had a damp spot in them, they were kicked onto the pile.

I stared at my body in the mirror once more, this time completely naked. The nest of curls between my legs, the same color as my hair. I reached down and felt it, soft and spongy. I had never paid this much attention to my body before. Usually I just made silly faces in the mirror, my body wasn't a big concern for me. I was thin and healthy, that's all I needed to care about. But since Ryoki began giving me such attention, I've grown self concious. I'm afraid to take my clothes off and when he sees me... I'm not sure what he'd think, I just don't want it to be bad.

IIIIIIIIIIII

So stepping into the shower I have a pair of scissors and a shaving razor. I've never done this before but from what I've read it's a lot like shaving your legs. The water is warm and I shiver as it splashes against me. Washing my hair I'm facing the water my face far enough away so that only my breasts are pelted with the hot water. Im getting goosebumps and I can't stop watching the water splashing my chest and running down my body. My mind wanders to Ryoki as I hold my breath and rinse the suds out of my hair. I turn and lean my head back so that I can breath and rinse at the same time.

Ryoki was tall and handsom with his light hair and brown eyes. His body was lean, I had only seen him with his shirt off a couple of times, but my mind's eye could clearly remember the faint outline of muscles. Not strong man, body-building muscles, but the ones created from regular activity in daily life. They were tight and not overly bulky. I smiled to myself and blushed thinking about where and how I would touch him. I wanted to caress his chest, his tight, not overly bulky chest.

Grabbing my bath puff I poured some liquid soap on it. Lathering it I scrubbed my body, I want to be clean and smooth for him. So I take special care making sure everything is polished with the puff, my arms, legs, my breasts... I lingered a little on my breasts. Though the scrubbing from the puff was un-fulfilling, I could feel myself building a stronger urge to drop it and wash them with my bare hands. I didn't though, I rinsed off and lifted a foot onto the edge of the tub. Shaving my legs was as easy as ever, not a single nick. I smoothed my hands over one of my legs and smiled at the silky feel. I looked down at the bush at the apex of my thighs. I took the scissors and awkwardly I snip, snip, snipped away at the nest. Soon the hair was short and fine, I could easily use a razor over it now. Awkward as it was I didn't know how to go about it next.

I was sitting with my legs scrunched up so that I could look at the fleshy pink lips. I used one hand to hold the skin taught, while my other hand carfeully smoothed the razor over my area. I shaved the underside and most of the top until it was bare except for a patch above my slit. By now I couldn't visually see it because of the running water hitting my back and rolling down my body, but I was aroused. Genuinely aroused, the kind of feeling I couldn't push aside, So there, sitting with my legs bent at the knees tight agaisnt my body, I closed my eyes shut, my cheeks warm.

My hands wandered my body feeling the silky smoothness of my skin, I timidly touched my breasts. My breathing quickened with my heart beat when I finally latched my fingers onto the pink buds and tugged gently. I rolled them between my fingers and the tingly feeling between my legs grew. The warm water felt good against my sensitive skin as I cupped the mounds and massaged. I held my breath afraid I might make a sound. I was still hesitant but slowly I reached one hand down, I touched the few curls left and twisted them in between my index finger and thumb.

When my fingers finally reached the tiny nerve ending it was electrifying. I shuddered at the feeling. Using one finger I rubbed it, circling it, teasing myself. It felt so good I added another finger and my pace increased as I rubbed the little button. I was breathing open mouthed now, it was so good. My toes curled and I rubbed faster, the little bud sending such good feelings, it was swelling. All at once, after building, the intense feelings rising until it felt like an explosion! I let a small sound escape as my legs collapsed and squeezed my hand trapped when I curled up. My whole body was tingly and awake. I finished my shower flushed and slightly embarrassed with myself.

IIIIIIIIII

Everyone had come home while I was in the shower and I couldn't help but feel self-concious. Did they know what I had just done? I prayed to the gods they didn't know. I would be mortified if they knew. I went straight to my room wrapped tightly in a towel. I dried and got dressed, combed my hair and checked myself in the mirror. I put a cute white t-shirt on that had a baby blue cat drawn on it. With blue jean, flares and a pair of sparkly blue chucks, I wrapped a lavendar, knit scarf around my neck to add something cute to my outfit. Last but not least I put a cab driver hat on, it's a light brown color and accents the rest of the colors well. As I'm turning and looking in the mirror Akane enters the room. She's sighing loud and flops on the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

I think for a moment before answering, "I'm going to go see Subaru for a bit." I hope she believes me.

"Oh," she's not really interested. It's just normal to start a small conversation.

I take another look at myself and reach up under my pillow. Akane's not looking, she's face down on her bed, probably just exhausted from being forced to study for the exams coming up soon. So I rustle around a bit, one eye on her as I open the package and take out the three linked squares, I quickly stash them in my front pocket. It looks like I just have some very square gum in my pocket, right? I blushed again, this was going to happen a lot. I had no control over my burning cheeks. Inhaling deeply I let it out and said "bye" to my sister. She waved limply.

"Mom, I'm going to go out for a bit, Subaru has a new DVD."

"Homework finished?"

"Yep," I stop at the door waiting to see if she'll stop me. She just says good bye so I leave.

IIIIIIIIIIII

At Ryoki's door I'm so nervous I reach my hand up to knock but drop it to my side. I take a deep breath and begin to knock but exhale when I can't bring myself to do it. I've been avoiding him at all costs lately, maybe he'll be mad at me when he gets to the door. Sucking in another breath I knock three times quickly before I can stop myself. Oh gods, it's done, my eyes squeeze shut. I can hear someone walking to the door.

"Hello Miss Narita." It's Mariko san, the house keeper. She's smiling, she's always so nice to me when I see her. She invites me in and I smile. Already she's making me feel less nervous, though I still ring my hands infront of me.

Ryoki comes into the living room rubbing his hair with a towel. My breath catches and I just know my cheeks are tinted. He's still got beads of water on his chest, he's only wearing a pair of loose pants. He looks up and first I can see shock, but he soon looks angry at me. I tremble, he's a little scary. And I like it.

I'm already feeling the way I did in the shower. He waves Mariko san away and I follow him into his room. "Where have you been?" he questions me shutting the door and locking it. I coware slightly, "I was just busy, I came over to see you." The mousy me is out now, he always makes me feel this way.

"So you're too busy to answer the phone when I called you?" He asked closing the space between us, he swats me on the top of the head. I don't like it, but I don't mind. I had intensionally been avoiding him so I wasn't upset, I expected it.

"I wanted to give you something." I'm looking up at him wide-eyed. Could I really do it? Give myself to him? I stumbled on the words, butterflies in my stomach, "but I need to know... How long before your mom comes home?"

He blinks, not following me, "She wont be home for another couple of hours," she was at a book club meeting. His eyebrow raises, "Why?"

I can't say it, my tongue is twisted in my mouth, so hesitantly I reach into my pocket. He's still looking at me, he's angry. Until I pull my hand out and show him palm up what's in it. The tight, little, square, white packages folded in my hand. It's like candy to a small child, his eyes lit up. A smirk stretched one side of his soft lips. I'm shaking now, I've really got to go through with it this time. There's no going back, the condoms are held tight in my fist.

He leads me to the bed, "I knew you'd come around," he spins me around his hands wrapping around me his mouth crushing mine. I'm startled at first, over whelmed. His lips were warm and soft and when they pecked my chin, jaw, and my neck I couldn't help but shiver. His hands were gropping me, pressing firmly into my backside. I was squeezed tight against him. I was backed up agaisnt the bed and like it was nothing I was pushed to the bed.I yelped but it was unoticed by him. Ryoki was quick to climb on top to further caress me with his hot kisses.

I was a little taken aback by this, it wasn't at all how I had imagined it. I wasn't being assertive, I thought it'd be slower, too. His hands were creeping up my shirt and I squirmed under his touch. It was rough and urgent. It's arousing though, the way he was taking comtrol, his touch, his urgency. I really did want to do this now.

"Ryoki," I wimper as he cups my breasts. My cheeks are flushed and I'm looking at him through half closed eyes, he's smiling devilishly. He lifts my shirt to reveal the lacey bra I got just for this occasion. He's impressed with it, "I like this better than those plain ones you wear." I'm blushing but I smile at his approval. He beckons me to sit up so he can take it off the rest of the way, it's colder in the room without my shirt on, my scarf and hat long gone already. I feel so self concious, he's staring at me now, he thew my shirt to the ground and sat straddling my legs. I look down at his hands already on my shoulders pushing down my bra straps. I can't help but panick and I grab his hands tearing them away, "don't," I all but yell. He's startled and confused, but then angry. "Don't? Why not? You're the one that came over here offering it!" He's furious.

Shrinking back I say, "No, we still can, I just need time." I look up at him. He doesn't understand what the problem is. I try to explain myself, "I just want to go slower is all. I'm embarrassed."

"Pft. What's there to be embarrassed about? It's nothing I haven't seen before," he reaches for my straps again.

I cover them, "I need to do this at my own pace," I say assertively. His eyes squint at me, "I don't see the point in that. It's not a big deal, I'll see them sooner or later."

I nod, "that's true..." How could I say this? He's waiting for an answer and I look around the room, "Let me do the work." I meet his eyes, he's thinking about it. He backs up off of me and I curl my legs up under myself to get up. "If I do the work then I can go at my own speed, and I can do this." He's staring at me, waiting. "That's better," he says, "My little Hastumi is actually using what little brain she has." He smiles and at first I'm insulted but then I realize it's kind of like a pet name for him. He's not well at expressing himself, I'll forgive him...

Ryoki lays back so that I can take over, he's smirking. Hesitantly I run my fingers through his damp hair. It's thick and sticks to my fingers, he's still watching me. So I close my eyes and lean down to kiss him on the lips. He's impatient and grips my sides pulling me to him a little. I work to stay up and break the kiss so I can bite his ear, I tug gently and listen to his breath hitch. I kiss and lick the area around his ear and his heavy breathing encourages me. I feel impowered by his soft moans, barely audible. I kiss further down his neck, he lifts his chin and I nibble on the thick lines created by it. My hands are pressed against his chest and I'm happy again, it feels good. My fingers tickle his nipples, his hands grip tighter and pull me down so his hips grind mine.

The thick bulge presses against me and I wimper more moving down to place open mouthed kisses on his chest. I've never done this before but as of late I've been imagining it a lot. I lick one of his nipples and feel it become a tiny pebble. It excites me to know he's enjoying it. I roam my hands over his chest and continue licking and sucking the tiny nips. His hands climb up my back and they stop at my bra, I keep playing with his nipples, concentrating on my task while he unclasps the lacey garment. I don't mind when he slides it down my shoulders, I help him take it off now. Its discarded and forgotten as I moan. He's playing with my nipples now and it feels ten times better than my own hands. I can't concentrate anymore, I rock my hips rubbing my loins against his. He cups the two mounds and squeezes tight pushing them up towards my neck. My eyes are closed tight, I'm flushed and breathing so hard. That's when I feel him sit up a little, and I can't help but yelp out a loud moan. His warm mouth is around one of my pink tips and he's swirling his tongue.

One hand holds him up while the other fumbles with my button and zipper. I'm so caught up I forget myself and help him. My pants are roughly pulled down and I only become self concious when he pulls away and looks my body up and down. Here I am, my legs spread over his standing on my knees with my pants down around my thighs. He can see the wet spot in my panties. I'm blushing so much I try to hide myself but he captures my hands, "I want to look." He's staring at my clothed vagina. The hand that fumbled with my button caresses my leg and my eyes squeeze shut. His fingers slide all the way up until they're under me, he traces a finger over the wet spot and my hips jerk foward, I'm gasping and I tear his hand away. I don't know what to do next so I kiss Ryoki to keep him from staring at me. He kisses back but I can feel his hands massaging my butt through the lacy panties.

I move down putting my lower half too far away for his hands to reach. He lays back and allows me to unbutton his pants. We're both breathing heavy now and as I unzip his pants I can see a blush crossing his cheeks. I move the two flaps aside and hesitate... I've never seen a penis except for in the books so gently I caress it over his boxer shorts. He grabs my hand and pushes it down on himself harder. He's breathing so heavy now, his eyes are closed and his mouth is opened slightly. I timidly reach into the peek hole of the shorts, feeling around I'm not sure if it's hurting him, he doesn't protest so I tug it gently and it pops out not so gracefully. It's so hot, the skin's so soft I wrap my hand around it and tug some more. Like in the books I move my hand up and down the shaft sometimes smoothing my thumb over the mushroom shaped head. He stops me and grabs my wrist, "How many times have you done this before?" He's still flushed but he's looking at me like I've done something unforgivable.

"I... what?" I'm so confused.

"You've done this before, with who?" He accuses me squeezing my wrist.

"N-no, no I haven't." I cover my face with my other hand, I'm so embarrassed.

"Don't lie to me! How many and who?"

I'm shaking my head, "I swear you're really the only one." I don't want to tell him about the liabrary. He's squinting at me again and I get nervous and start to spout, "I-was-going-to-the-library-to-read-books-and-learn-how-to-do-this-I'm-sorry-I-just-wanted-to-make-you-happy-and-show-you-that-I-really-do-love-you!" I sucked in more air to continue rambling but Ryoki stopped me by hugging me close. "I don't know if what you say is true, but I'm glad you said it." I slump I'm so relieved. "Prove to me I'm the only one," he whispers in my ear. It makes me shiver.

He grabs the discarded condoms and rips one from the links. I watch him, I can't help but stare at his... "meat." He tells me to take my pants and panties off. Mesmerized as he rolls the condom down the shaft I do as told and I take them off. I feel warm and I reach my hand down to feel my shaven lips, they're slick with natural lubricant. He grips my hand drawing my attention to his face, he's got the cockiest grin I had ever seen. I blush and allow him to pull me to him. He's sitting now with his back against the head board, legs sprawled out infront of him. I walk on my knees to him straddling his waist. We haven't broken eye contact, I can feel his arm wrap around my lower back, it's comforting and forceful. I reach down and grab the slippery, phallus to position it at my entrance.

I'm scared now, I've heard that it hurts. Squeezing my eyes shut I lower myself, and sure enough it really does hurt. Ryoki doesn't know this yet and pulls his arm to lower me further. My hands tighten on his shoulders and I gasp out, "It hurts, wait." The pressure is released and I'm thankful. I spread my legs wider hoping to lessen the pain, my forehead rests on his shoulder and I try to lower myself again. I get most the tip in but I'm already panting, it's a very tight fit. Ryoki strokes my back, it's gentle and I relax a little letting my legs go slack to lower my body further. He slips in further until I can feel the pop of the mushroom in me. I moan a little in pain and a little in pleasure. His arm pulls again, Ryoki's breathing heavily, more of him enters me. "You weren't lying," the smile in his voice makes me feel so much better. He pants and occasionally nibbles on my neck.

It feels good so I rock against him slowly. He's all the way inside of me now and I'm hugging his neck so tight I think I might be choking him. But I don't care. I'm pushing my nails into his back, and I lift myself. It still stings but it's getting better. He himself can't help but rock a little and use his hands to move my body. I begin to enjoy it, I'm stretched around him, filled completely and the feeling is getting better. We have a slow rythem going now and I'm wimpering in pleasure. He's moaning in my ear and I'm so enthralled by it I grind my hips to his and try to go faster.

He's becoming more impatient though and with one arm wrapped around my back he steadies himself with the other to adjust and lean me back so we're laying down. He reals back and pushes into me and I can't help but moan loud. Ryoki kisses me, I think to try to keep me quiet as he pumps hard into me. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him to me, I break the kiss and bite his neck holding back more moans. He pants in my ear wincing when I latch my teeth onto him. It drives him to push harder. It feels really good now and I want him to go faster. I lose myself and plead for him to go faster. He's sweating now and we're moving so much the bed squeaks under us.

We don't care. At this moment we're the only thing that matters. I can't hold back anymore, I could feel it building, from a dull pleasure so this sharp feeling of euphoria, I gasp, "I'm coming." He buries himself inside of me a few more times as I clutch at him desperately. My legs try to close arond him but he keeps going until he's groaning. He slows shuddering into me.

When he collapses I welcome the weight. His warm, slick body feels so good. We're panting and sweating and even if the room was on fire we couldn't get up to run away from it. My eyes are closed and I'm stroking his back. He shifts and says, "my mom will be coming home soon."

I look away disappointed. All I wanted to do was rest now. He surpises me with a gentle kiss on the cheek before getting up to fix himself. I sit up but I feel sore. I reach down and touch the sore area, it's slick with lubricant and when I pull my hand up there's a little red on it. I gasp, "Oh no," I get up and look at the bed. There's not much, just two tiny drops. Ryoki looks over too see what the problem is and he frowns, "my sheets..." Tears well up in my eyes and I'm not sure at first why but then my chest feels tight. 'I'm bleeding and all he can think about is his sheets?'

Sniffling I look away. "What? Why are you crying?"

I shake my head and get up to find my clothes. "Hatumi, don't start crying like a baby. What's wrong?"

"I.. I'm not a baby," I stutter through my tears. "Not anymore."

His eyes soften and he comes over and wraps his arms around me. He's comforting and I find myself aready to forgiving him. "You really care about me right?" I'm about to pour my heart out to him. Something I've never done with Ryoki. I'm just so emotional right now though. I gave myself to him and all he could say was, "My sheets."

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I care about you. Stop crying, stupid." He's petting my hair and his grip tightens on me. I sniffle, "Nevermind." He sighes, I wipe my nose. He's hard to understand, but I know he cares, he just can't say it the right way. We're all a little stupid in some way. Even Ryoki.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alright, how was that for my first Hot Gimmick fic? That was also my first person lemon. On top of that I couldn't keep it in one tense u.u;;. I'll work on that though. Thanks for reading all the way to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writting it. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND VISIT: http/ That's a fanfiction chatroom friendly to all. I'm in there often at night. Please come join us!


End file.
